Not What it seems
by LucyLionheart
Summary: My Oc finds Draco crying. What will happen? Read to find out.


Not what it seems.

_Year 6 _

It was close to midnight in the Gryffindor girls dormitories all of the occupants were sleeping. All, but one.

I gaze out of the window of the dorm while listening to the even breaths of my fellow Gryffindors. Watching the beautiful crescent moon, I can feel my body growing restless, wanting to take a walk maybe stop and bug the old snake. _He needs to learn to lighten up. _Smirking I open the window and leap out. While twisting in the air I quickly change into my cat form. Landing with a light thud I set off to the dungeons with my tail held up high. I turn a corner and a shadow appears before me. I freeze and let out a small hiss, and then I realize it's just a shadow. A small click sounds, my ears follow it and I quickly turn to investigate. I come to a door. I press my ear to the door so that my highly trained ears can hear wants happening on the other side. Through it I hear muffled sobs as though someone was in deep distress. I quickly cast a silent spell that opens the door slightly and poke my head in and to my surprise the person that was crying was none other than Draco Malfoy.

He was hunched over, hugging his knees. His head was bowed and loud sobs came from him. He looked so vulnerable, like a small child. My heart melted as I gaze at the person that I had hated ever since he was a bully to Harry. I close the door behind me with a flick of my back paw. I come up to him. He was unaware of my presents. I give a moment's hesitation before I gently rub my head and body on his legs while purring. He gives a violent flinch, his head snaps up and looks at me, his eyes were red and irritated due to the fact he had been crying. He tries to push me away, but I refuse to budge. Finally a fresh wave of despair takes a hold of his normally arrogant face. He takes me in his arms and starts to cry in my blue-grey fur causing it to grow wet. I give an irritated flick of my tail. I try to struggle free of his grasp, but he only holds onto me tighter. A small sigh escapes me as I give in. _Well I'm stuck here, now what? _I look at him; his face still buried in my fur his body shaking with sobs. _I can't stand seeing someone crying, even if it's Malfoy. I got to do something._ I try to move again, but my attempts are all for not. The only thing I can move is my head and the only thing I can reach is his hair. Suddenly a light bulb goes off in my head I give a small groan at the idea. _I can't believe I'm going to do this, but it might be the only thing to make him stop crying so I have to try. _I swallow some of my pride and I gently start to groom his white blond hair in short soothing strokes. Before long I start to hear his breathing start to even. I can feel him loosen his grip as he starts to relax. I close my eyes as I continue licking his hair, getting out little pieces of dirt and grime. A particular piece of dirt refused to come out so I grip it between my teeth and pull hard.

"Ow!" Malfoy exclaims pulling me way from his hair. He holds me so he looks straight at my face, a small clump of white blond hair still in my mouth. I tilt my head, the hair hanging out of my mouth comically. He chuckles slightly and gently pulls the bit of hair out of my mouth and tosses it away. His grey eyes were still a bit red and his cheeks were still wet from the tears. In fact a stray tear starts to slide down his face. I flick my paw out and wipe away the tear. After I do that a faint smile plays on his lips. I try to do a cat like smile as well, and it seemed to work. He places me on the ground and moves so he is sitting more comfortable position while I stretch my limbs a little bit before turning to look at him again. I tilt my head in confusion at the sight of him.

He was sitting cross legged, and he was holding his elbows. He was looking at the ceiling yet he wasn't for his eyes were glazed over as if he was deep in thought. I walk up to him, then I slowly step into his lap and turn in a circle making myself more comfortable before curling up, my face turning away from his chest so I was looking at the opposite wall. Suddenly I feel a slight bit of pressure on my back as he places a hand on my spine, slowly going up and down from my ears to my shoulder blades then back again. I give a small hiss and I flex my claws, but he doesn't seem to notice for he keeps stroking my back. I shake my head as though I was getting rid of a fly then I lay my head down on his knee. My eyes become half-closed and my ears flicker slightly. He must have been exhausted because he stopped petting me, but his hand was still on my back. I lift my head and turn so I was looking at his face. His eyes were closed and a sort of peaceful look was on his face. I wait a little bit to make sure he was fully asleep. I got up and climbed out of his lap, my own fatigue almost wants me to fall asleep with him. Out of impulse I change back to my human form. I kneel beside him and I gently push back his hair with my hand a sad smile on my face. _At least your dream gives you happiness. _He leans into the contact as if hungry for the attention. I feel deep pity grow in my chest. I lean over and I gently kiss his forehead.

"Have sweet dreams Draco." I whisper. It was the first time I had ever used his first name. I move his head so that he doesn't fall to the ground and I change back to a cat form and leave to get back to the dorm.

If Lucy had turned around she would have seen him smile.

Year 6 the night Dumbledore was killed.

"Avada Kedavra!" Yelled Snape and a flash of green light blasts Dumbledore square in the chest. He falls out of the tower like a rag doll. My eyes fixed on the spot where he once stood. I don't even notice when the death-eaters leave or when Harry left my side, the only thing that comes through my mind is._ Dumbledore is dead? No it can't be true I must be dreaming, I'll wake up any second… It's not a dream he really is dead and Snape killed him. He killed him. He was my friend. Why would he do this, how could he do this…? _In the corner of my eye I see movement near Hagrids hut, it suddenly burst into flames. Then my mind snaps into action.

"Harry!" I yell I turn and race out of the tower and I quickly change into my cat form covering a lot of ground. I reach them and I stand beside a large tree my fur fluffed up and my eyes wide in shock and horror. Snape was dueling Harry, but Harry was losing terribly and Draco was standing near them his eyes trained on me.

"Fight back you coward!" I hear Harry yell, and then I hear Snape yell "DON'T CALL ME COWARD!" and suddenly harry was flung back, his wand flying out of his hand. Only then do I change back to my human form and yell "NO!" Snape's black eyes flash to my golden ones at almost the same time Draco's grey ones. I only gaze into the black ones, a flash of regret shines in his eyes. Then I feel something touch my mind. _Lucy I- _I slam him out before a loud roar escapes me as I change into my Lion form racing toward them my teeth bared. Snape turns and flees for the gates; Draco follows, but not before a look of pure pain passes his face. I stop protectively in front of Harry and simply snarl at Draco trying to shake the pain in my chest. And I watch them flee from Hogwarts…


End file.
